To be continued
by KakashiFNGRL
Summary: IrukaOC drabble-ish oneshot. Unless convinced of otherwise. Perhaps a prequel?


I know the stories ends with 'To be continued', but it won't. Unless I can be convinced.

„Anko, that man over there, is that who I think it is?"

I subtly pointed towards a tanned man on a bench in the park. He seemed to be enjoying the sun beating down on his chocolatey skin.

"Yep, that's Iruka, didn't Kakashi tell you about him? He finally became a teacher at the academy. Why do you ask?"

So he followed his dream. I guess he never grew up if he wanted to work with children.

"He just seems, different. More interesting."

"Well if you're that interested, he's still single you know." Anko said, she gently pushed me towards him, his eyes closed as his head was leaning back.

"I'm not sure if I should do this Anko, he's probably not interested in me."

Note to self, never ever tell Anko you can't or shouldn't do something.

"Hey Iruka! I want you to meet someone!"

I froze in my sandals as I saw his eyes open up, catching my stare directly. I felt her arm around my shoulders forcing me towards him.

"Iruka, remember Kyoki? We were in the same academy class!"

I saw his left eyebrow raise in disbelieve, nonetheless he stood up to greet me with a bow. I hate it when men do that,

"Please don't-"

"Bow? I wasn't going to."

There were a few things Anko didn't know about us. And some of those even I had forgotten.

Before I knew it he had his arms around me, tightly as well. I guess I forgot how close we were back then.

_"Leave her alone! She's just like the rest of us!" _

_"Yeah, only we don't have traitors as parents!"_

_"Yeah! Nor we do have crackheads as siblings!"_

_He always stood up for me, no matter what. Be it because of lies or the truth. He always had my back, because he knew it wasn't my fault that my parents betrayed Konoha. And he knew that it was a lie that my brother was addicted. _

_I looked up from my fetal position from the ground, looking around at the rocks and pebbles that had bounced off my body. The sticks that hurt my feelings. As my eyes adjusted from the tears to the light, I saw a little ponytail bounce around, two brown fists swinging around. If I hadn't known any better, I would've said he was winning. But he wasn't._

_The last thing I remembered from that day was waking up in the hospital together, holding hands and smiling wide_.

"I'm sorry for not returning earlier, Iruka."

His smile was so enchanting as his eyes smiled along,

"I never blamed you or anything like that, 'Cookie',"

He sat back down on his bench, trying to enjoy the sun again. I ran out of things to say and do, alas for me Anko didn't,

"'Cookie'? Is there something I missed?"

"Only an entire childhood, Anko."

He smiled at my words, but quickly bit it away.

"Well anyway... Iruka, have you heard that 'Cookie' wants to become an academy teacher?"

"Get lost Anko. And leave that poor girl alone. She can hit on a guy without your help."

"Well fine then,"

Anko turned on her heel to walk away, but not before she muttered that I had to call her tonight. I wanted to call her a lot of things, just not tonight. Within seconds she was gone, and I, regretfully, had taken place next to the sun-bathing man,

"Y'know, tanning is more efficient if you're not wearing your clothes. Not that I'm implying that you should be-"

"Naked? I'm not really tanning, I just love the warmth of the sun."

From the corner of my eye I saw him turn his head towards me, studying me thoroughly,

"It's true y'know, I do want to become an academy teacher. I already applied for the opening."

His head turned away with a huff, almost a laugh,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. It'll be the biggest mistake of your life."

The sincerity in his voice had me almost scared, so scared I was almost angered in a way. Yet I daren't look at him as I tried to keep my voice calm,

"How can you say that?"

"Those little monsters are going to make you rip your hair out, they'll make your life a living hell."

He turned back to me, a smile playing on his lips, his luscious full lips,

"Is that why you smile so much? Why you have a full head of hair? Why you love taking your favorite student out to ramen?" I hadn't realized it yet but I kept leaning in at every comment, and before I knew it, I was quite close to the face of those full lips.

His eyes shot open and almost glared at me, but I could see that he was smiling,

"Well then _Cookie_,"

I winced at the way he said that name, it called out feelings I hadn't had in a while, and certainly not for him, it was odd. Yet pleasant.

"_I guess I'll have to do something to make you change your mind_."

I huffed slightly, only forgetting for a bit that I was so damn close to him. Next thing, we were touching.

I felt his hand slip up my arm, holding it gently as he pulled me in,

My breath trembled as he closed in on my ear, his soft breath tickling against my skin,

"I'll need to use my super charming skills to persuade you."

"Really now? I'd love to see those skills someday. Give me a call when you've developed them."

From fear I pulled away quickly, but I didn't get far. I stood perched over giving him full sight of, well, me. His hand was now tighter around my arm, his eyes looked fiercer than before and I just couldn't look away.

It wasn't normal to treat an old friend like this after not seeing each other for such a long while, but if he can feel what you feel for him, and it's mutual, what then? What's supposed to happen between you two? Something awkward? Perhaps romantic?

"Perhaps we should just find out,"

"What'll happen."

He complemented me as he always did, in a way he could read my mind. Never did I thought that it was odd, more like sweet.

Just as sweet as his lips, I couldn't believe I stayed away from him for so long. That I had almost forgotten about him and the way he smiles. The way it makes me feel, I couldn't withhold myself from him any longer and did something I had always wanted to do. And while our lips engaged in a furious dance, my finger ran through his hair, gently and pulled away the thing that restricted his brown locks for so long.

I felt his hair fall down and tickle my skin so gentle, it was like a playground for my fingers. As was his mouth for my tongue, but this dance wasn't as timid as the one between our lips. His passion seeped through the kiss into my soul, I couldn't resist the temptation of taking everything he had. And he gave it all. This wasn't going to be over anytime soon, yet we couldn't proceed in the park.

As our lips parted a pant escaped my lips, I softly ran my thumb across his lower lip to ensure myself that this was no dream. Our eyes caught a stare again as we ended this moment with a smile and a peck. To be continued.


End file.
